Potwór w Lustrze
by FerrisEris
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego opowiadania "The Monster in the Mirror" autorstwa The Fictionist. 1) Cruciatus który Harry użył w ministerstwie był udany. 2) Voldemort przybył troszeczkę wcześniej. Dwa małe odchylenia, które zmieniają absolutnie wszystko - a zrozumienie to bardziej niebezpieczna broń, niż nawet Dumbledore mógłby sobie wyobrazić.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** The Fictionist

 **Oryginalny tytuł :** The Monster in the Mirror

 **Zgoda :** Jest :)

 **Ostrzeżenia:** SLASH! Harry x Voldemort :)

 **Rating :** M

 **Długość** : 10/?

 **Link do oryginału :** s/10914532/1/The-Monster-in-the-Mirror

* * *

Witam :)

Tak jak obiecałam zajęłam się tłumaczeniem ficków. Jestem w tym nowa dlatego proszę o wyrozumiałość. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. :)

Nie obiecuję regularnych aktualizacji ponieważ moje opowiadanie, jest na razie moim głównym priorytetem. Trochę się obawiam, bo tłumaczenie jets dla mnie nowością, ale postanowiłam spróbować.

Zapraszam do komentowania!

* * *

\- Ajajaj! Więc dzidziuś go kochał? - zaszydziła Bellatrix

Nienawiść rosła w Harrym jak żmija, nie płonąc, jak jego wściekłość, ale powodując nagłe zimno. Wyskoczył zza Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa i ryknął:

\- _Crucio!_

Blizna płonęła na jego czole, ale to Bellatrix krzyczała. Rzucała się, po drugiej stronie Atrium, krzycząc i wijąc się na podłodze zadyszana. Krew łomotała w głowie Harry'ego.

Syriusz zginął. Syriusz nie mógł zginąć. Ona była osobą, która go zabiła.

\- Dobrze, Harry - nadszedł wysoki, zimny głos, niemal śpiewając mu do ucha - Dobry chłopiec. Musisz tego chcieć.

I wrócił na ziemię. Klątwa została przerwana, a Harry dyszał, jakby przebiegł maraton. Pot perlił się, na jego czole. Blade palce zacisnęły się, jak stalowa pułapka, wokół nadgarstka ręki, w której trzymał różdżkę, gdzie wcześniej prawie go głaskały.

Jego serce, zaraz mogło wyskoczyć z piersi - sparaliżowane przez śmiercionośne, czerwone oczy, które patrzyły na niego z dziwną ciekawością.

\- Panie...panie... - wszeptała Bellatrix, próbując powstać na nogi, drżąc.

\- Zamilcz, Bella - powiedział Voldemort. - Zaraz się tobą zajmę. Myślisz, że przyszedłem do Ministerstwa Magii, by wysłuchiwać twoich zasmarkanych przeprosin?

Te bezlitosne oczy nie opuściły Harry'ego, nawet na sekundę. Powinien coś zrobić - rzucić zaklęcie, krzyczeć, uwolnić swoją rękę z tego bezlitosnego uścisku. Zamrożony, czuł jakby jego kolana zmieniły się w wodę.

\- Gdzie jest przepowiednia, Potter?

Nawet mu, w tej chwili, nie przyszło na myśl, by kłamać.

\- Przepadła - Przełknął ślinę, zanim przywołał zwycięski uśmiech na swoją twarz. Poczuł jakąś mściwą satysfakcję, z udaremnienia wysiłków Czarnego Pana, kiedy jego cały świat, rozpadł się na dwoje. - Roztrzaskałem ją.

Dopiero, gdy ból powrócił zaczął sobie uświadamiać, że brakowało go, gdy Voldemort dotykał go na początku. Powietrze świsnęło mu między zębami i to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, zmusiło go do próby zwiększenia dystansu pomiędzy nimi.

To nie zadziałało.

\- Przepadła - powtórzył Voldemort, zdecydowanie zbyt łagodnie, by znaczyło to cokolwiek dobrego. Harry instynktownie , szarpnął ręką, w której trzymał własną różdżkę, gdy różdżka Mrocznego Lorda lekko podrażniła skórę wzdłuż jego szczęki.

Voldemort wyglądał na o wiele bardziej zamyślonego, niż Harry się spodziewał. Oczekiwał natychmiastowego, potraktowania Crucio, jeśli nie wręcz zabicia go, za ponowne udaremnienie planów mężczyzny. Dlaczego teraz nie próbował go zabić? Dlaczego tylko lustrował go spojrzeniem, jakby był szczególnie odrażającym, ale fascynującym okazem, uwięzionym pomiędzy dwoma szkiełkami laboratoryjnymi?

Harry mógł słyszeć jak Bellatrix szlocha, mógł czuć jak jego wnętrze boli od siły poczucia winy, wszystko się pogmatwało i otwarło, jakby był odsłoniętym nerwem. Po części pragnął, żeby Voldemor to zrobił, by mógł znowu zobaczyć Syriusza. By nie musiał czuć się tak, jak teraz.

W następnej sekundzie, uścisk obrócił go i przycisnął do piersi Voldemorta, a Harry znalazł się twarzą w twarz z różdżką Dumbledore'a, który stał po drugiej stronie Atrium. Przez chwilę, Harry niemalże rozpłynął się z ulgi.

Z wyjątkiem tego, ze Dumbledore nie wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło. I obecnie, jednakże wbrew swojej woli, Harry blokował czysty strzał pomiędzy nim, a Voldemortem.

Bellatrix zachłannie obserwowała wydarzenia, wciąż lekko drżąc.

\- To było głupie z twojej strony, by przyjść tutaj dzisiaj, Tom. Puść go. Aurorzy są już w drodze-

\- Zanim przyjdą, ja mnie już nie będzie, a ty będziesz martwy. Avada-

\- Nie! - krzyknął Harry

Dubledore już zniknął i pojawił się za nimi, rozpoczynając nowy atak w plecy Voldemorta. Harry został odrzucony, Fontanna wkroczyła do akcji zasłaniając go. Zatrzymując w miejscu.

Zauważył błysk w oczach Dumbledore'a, który sugerował, że to nie on stał za "chronieniem go" przed bitwą - co sprawiło, że jego wzrok spoczął na Voldemorcie. Gardło mu się zacisnęło.

Brak aktywnego zabicia go to jedno, ale czym do diabła, było to?

Nic z tego nie miało sensu. Voldemort nigdy wcześniej go nie dotknął, nie powodując bólu. Voldemort nigdy nie przepuścił okazji, by spróbować go zabić!

Pomiędzy nimi toczyła się bitwa - ogień i woda, a Harry poczuł, jak włosy stają mu dęba z powodu tej mocy i - Voldemort zniknął.

Ale posąg złotego czarodzieja, nie przestał zatrzymywać każdą próbę Harry'ego, by zrobić krok do przodu. Strach przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, a oczy przeszukiwały pomieszczenie i wtedy-

Mógł spodziewać się bólu. Mógł spodziewać się, że upadnie z krzykiem na podłogę.

Nie spodziewał się, nagle poczuć ciepłego poczucia całości, na szczycie agonii w jego bliźnie.

Sala znikła mu z oczu, a Harry, uwięziony w silnych splotach istoty z czerwonymi oczami, już nie wiedział, gdzie kończy się jego ciało, a zaczyna ciało węża. Instynktownie wiedział, że to był Voldemort.

 _Zabij nas teraz Dumbledore...a może gardzisz taką brutalnością?_

Siła nienawiści Voldemorta trawiła wszystko. Mieszała się z nienawiścią Harry'ego, utrwalając, jego zimne uczucia do Bellatrix. Gorzki smak w ustach, z powodu utraty kolejnej osoby, w tej samej sekundzie, w której odważył się troszczyć i podejść za blisko.

Wszystkie te lata u Dursleyów, wszystkie te lata w sierocińcu...nie.

Niemal poczuł, jak Voldemort zamarł w tej samej chwili, co on. Ból rozpalił się na nowo, zamiast cudownego ciepła w którym Harry chciał się pogrążyć, jakby to było jedyne szczęście, które pozostało na ziemi.

Ból oślepiał,a oni połączyli się w nim, wspólnie z nim związani.

 _Co ty robisz, Potter? Przestań! Przestań, natychmiast! Lord Voldemort rozkazuje ci..._

Grupa małych dzieci, rzucających kamienie w małego węża. Drobny, ciemnowłosy chłopiec patrzący w dół na jego zgniecione i połamane ciało - i znowu ta nienawiść. Wzrastająca jak wąż w piersi Harry'ego.

Królik zwisający z krokwi.

Ciemność komórki pod schodami - ciemność pokoju - gryzący głód i-

 _Tom.._

Zajęło mu chwilę, by zrozumieć, że to on mówił przez bolące, wężowe gardło, nie Voldemort. Jak chrapliwy oddech, łamie się, pod wpływem tych emocji. Empatia, która przełamała nienawiść i eksplodowała ją, złamała otwierając jak zaporę, od naśladowania wszystkiego innego.

Potem Harry leżał na ziemi, drżąc.

Posąg złotego czarodzieja był w kawałkach, wokół niego i gdy mrugnął zobaczył zdumioną, wstrętną czerwień kilka cali od swojej twarzy. Zamazaną nawet z tak bliskiej odległości z powodu braku okularów. Blada i wężowa, czarna magia otaczała go, atakując go sama obecnością. Odrzucająca i straszna, ale absolutnie zapierająca dech w piersiach moc.

\- To on - to Czarny Pan-

Fala głosów, powtarzająca to coraz częściej i częściej.

Wtedy Voldemort zniknął.

Ktoś - Dumbledore - wsunął mu naprawione okulary na nos.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - Było coś ponaglającego w głosie Dumbledore'a. Harry skinął głową i oparł się chwiejnie na łokciu. Czuł, jakby jego język został przyklejony do podniebienia, wyrwane wspomnienia ciągle wirowały mu w głowie.

Jego własne...i bardzo nie jego.

-T-tak. W porządku. Ja- gdzie -kim oni są -co-

Atrium było pełne ludzi. Voldemort i Bellatrix zniknęli, a Knot patrzył w jego kierunku, blady i spocony.

\- Sam-Wiesz-Kto był tam, widziałem go! - ciągle wrzeszczał do wszystkich wokół siebie. Takie same szepty rozeszły się po sali, od grupy aurorów, aż do grupy przyjaciół Harry'ego, stojących w kącie sali, pogrążonych w nieładzie i wyglądających na przerażonych.

\- Korneliuszu, jeśli udasz się na dół, do Departamentu Tajemnic - powiedział Dumbledore - to w Sali Śmierci znajdziesz kilku zbiegłych Śmierciożerców, skrępowanych zaklęciem antydeportacyjnym i oczekujących na twoją decyzję, co z nimi zrobić.

\- Dumbledore! - wysapał Knot. - Ty... tutaj... ja... ja...

Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie, szukając wzrokiem aurorów, którzy go tu przyprowadzili, gotów rozkazać im: „Bierzcie go!"

\- Korneliuszu, mogę stoczyć walkę z twoimi ludźmi... i znowu zwyciężyć! - zagrzmiał Dumbledore. - Ale przed paroma minutami sam, na własne oczy, widziałeś dowód, że przez cały rok mówiłem ci prawdę. Lord Voldemort powrócił, a ty przez dwanaście miesięcy ścigałeś nie tych, których powinieneś! Czas, byś nabrał rozumu!

\- Ja... nie... no więc... - bełkotał Knot, wyglądając na spanikowanego. W innych okolicznościach, Harry mógłby być rozbawiony. - No dobrze... Dawlish! Williamson! Idźcie do Departamentu Tajemnic i zobaczcie... Dumbledore, musisz mi powiedzieć... dokładnie... Fontanna Magicznego Braterstwa... Co tu się wydarzyło? -jęknął, spoglądając na podłogę, zawaloną szczątkami posągów czarownicy, czarodzieja i centaura.

\- Przedyskutuje wszystko z tobą, jak tylko zajmę się swoim uczniem. - powiedział Dmbledore. Dyrektor wstał, jedną ręką podpierając ramię Harry'ego, by jego także podciągnąć na nogi. - W międzyczasie usuniesz Dolores Umbridge z Hogwartu i powiesz swym aurorom, by przestali ścigać mojego nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, tak żeby mógł wrócić do pracy

Harry przestał słuchać.

* * *

Gabinet Dumbledore był zdemolowany i nic co mężczyzna mu powiedział, nie sprawiło że poczuł się lepiej.

Wiadomość o Przepowiedni, na domiar złego, była przytłaczająca. Tak samo jak wiedza, że to była jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą Dumbledore przed nim zataił.

Może, tylko może, gdyby dyrektor powiedział mu o tym wcześniej, Harry byłby lepiej przygotowany. Nie wpadłby tak głupio w pułapkę Voldemorta - i to było niepokojące, zdać sobie sprawę, że jego najbardziej zastraszający wróg, zrozumiał go tak samo dobrze, jak jego najlepsza przyjaciółka.

Ale Harry zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że on i Voldemort, mogli mieć tyle sposobów na zrozumienie siebie nawzajem, niż ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek chciałby mieć.

I teraz, kiedy potrzebował Syriusza bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, mężczyzna zniknął. To było dla niego jak kopnięcie w twarz, a lusterko które znalazł w swoim plecaku tylko wszystko pogorszyło.

Czuł się tak, jakby był pożerany żywcem, przez wszystko.

Z poczuciem winy, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego chciał, aby ten moment błogosławionego ciepła wrócił. Nie wiedział, jak Voldemort to zrobił, ale to było, tak jakby spokój był w tym dotyku. Spokój , w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa, był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Harry skojarzyłby z Voldemortem.

I, oczywiście, był też ten Cruciatus. Zemsta i moc, która płynęła mu w żyłach, gdy krzyczała za to, co zrobiła.

Krzyczała za Syriusza. To niczego nie naprawiło, ale przez kilka chwil, poczuł się lepiej.

Teraz, to tylko sprawiło, że czuł się gorzej. Gorzej ponieważ chciał zrobić to jeszcze raz - chciał tej kontroli, gdy wszystko inne, nawet los, zostało wyrwane mu z rąk.

List przyszedł we wczesnych godzinach porannych - przyniesiony przez zupełnie przeciętną płomykówkę. Harry patrzył na nią otępiale. Nie starał się, sięgnąć po list. Nie starał się zrobić niczego.

Pokój był pełen innych chłopców z Gryffindoru. Ron wciąż był w skrzydle szpitalnym, dochodząc do siebie, po zaatakowaniu przez mózg w ministerstwie.

Sowa wskoczyła na łóżko, upuściła list na jego kolana i dziobnęła go mocno.

Na kopercie napisane było tylko "Potter". Całkowicie eleganckim charakterem pisma, który Harry...widział już wcześniej. W dzienniku Toma Riddle'a.

To przykuło jego uwagę.

Zastanawiał się, czy list jest przeklęty. Zatruty. Jakoś zaminowany.

Przetestował go wszystkim , co mu wpadło do głowy - czego wcale nie było tak dużo, ku jego ogromnemu wstydowi.

Otworzył go i tak, ponieważ w tym momencie, nie mógł zmusić się, aby go cokolwiek obchodziło. Niemal miał nadzieje, że to zakończy jego życie. Zakończy to wszystko.

Nie zrobiło tego.

 _Jeśli powiesz cokolwiek, komukolwiek o tym co się stało wcześniej, wypatroszę tą twoją szlamowatą przyjaciółkę._

Następnie pergamin spłonął.

Oczywiście, Harry zrobił najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogła mu wpaść do głowy.

Odpisał.

* * *

* wykorzystałam fragmenty "Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa" w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego


	2. Chapter 2

Dziękuje za komentarze, wasze rady i wsparcie. Dziękuje, że jesteście! :)

I mam jeszcze jedno ważne ogłoszenie! **Poszukuję bety!** Jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany proszę o kontakt ze mną. Będę bardzo wdzięczna.

* * *

Sierociniec majaczył przed Harrym szaro i groźnie.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak się tu dostał. Niebo nad jego głową było ciemniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek zdarzyło mu się widzieć. Ciemniejsze niż wydawało się to możliwe - cień, który stłumił światło słońca lub księżyca, pozostawiając wszystko strasznym i chłodnym.

Minęły dni odkąd wysłał Voldemortowi list, a reakcja na niego była natychmiastowa. Ból, piekący ból, powodujący, że wił się w mroku, w pościeli ściskając swoją bliznę i dysząc by zaczerpnąć oddech.

Od tamtej pory, jednak nic.

 _Myślę, że dotknąłem czułego punktu, prawda Tom? Wypatroszyłeś też chłopców z sierocińca?_

Harry przejechał palcami po klamce od drzwi, zanim wszedł do środka.

Nikogo tu nie było. Ani na pierwszym, ani na drugim piętrze.

Wszystko wydawało się w połowie odrzucone i porzucone.

Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy na najwyższym piętrze znalazł Voldemorta, choć chyba powinien być przerażony. Co dziwne, trudno mu było czuć strach.

Czarny Pan był odwrócony plecami do Harry'ego, bladą głowę pochylał nad siedmioma kamieniami leżącymi na parapecie.

To już nie bolało. Żadnego bólu głowy, nic z tych rzeczy. Harry czuł się spokojniejszy od czasu spotkania w ministerstwie.

Był świadomy wiru w swojej piersi, ale wydawało mu się, że to coś odległego. Wyblakłego.

\- Jakiego rodzaju koszmarem jesteś, Harry Potterze?

Zamrugał, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Voldemort wiedział o jego obecności i, że nie zrobił nic, aby to potwierdzić. Harry podszedł i zatrzymał się trochę nieufnie obok niego.

\- Nie jestem pewny, o czym mówisz.

\- Nie wystarczy ci, że prześladujesz mnie na jawie, więc teraz upierasz się to robić teakże w moich snach?

\- ...my śnimy? - Harry przypuszczał, że to ma sens. Pomyślał, że szkoda, iż musi się obudzić, jednakże po namyśle stwierdził, że wieczność w głowie Voldemorta nie była atrakcyjną perspektywą.

Ale tutaj wydawał się opanowany. Być może różnica polegała na tym, że nie było wokół niego trzeszczącego szaleństwa. Spojrzenie, które przyszpiliło Harry'ego, było przerażająco klarowne. I miało w sobie cień zadumy, przez który Harry był pewien, że pożałuje zadanego pytania.

\- Nie wiesz? - nadeszła odpowiedź. Harry niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, sen i jawa niczym się nie różnią.

Jednak, sen - prawdziwy sen, a nie wizje przeszłości Voldemorta - wyjaśniał, dlaczego Czarny Pan go jeszcze nie zaatakował. Ale to była jedyna rzecz, jaką wyjaśniał.

Nigdy wcześniej, nie został wciągnięty w sny Voldemorta. Właściwie myślał, że Voldemort wcale nie śni, bo nie zostało w nim wystarczająco z człowieka na taką rzecz.

Patrzyli na siebie.

\- Więc - odezwał się po chwili Harry - Śnisz o.. sierocińcu?

Czerwone oczy błysnęły na niego ostrzegawczo, a Voldemort znowu się od niego odwrócił. Palce jak kości zacisnęły się wokół siódmego kamienia.

Harry nagle zastanowił się, czy to jego wina. Czy to nie on przywołał stare wspomnienia i spowodował, że Czarny Pan powrócił myślami do czasów swej młodości. Opadł leniwie na łóżko, by nad tym porozmyślać. Mógł poczuć zaczątki irytacji pulsującej od umysłu Voldemorta.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz bardziej ostrożny wobec umysłu Lorda Voldemorta, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że już raz dowiodłeś swej głupoty wierząc we wszystko, co widzisz. - Mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę - A może chcesz, aby ktoś inny zginął? Jakieś sugestie, kogo chciałbyś tym razem zobaczyć martwego?

Harry gwałtownie zerwał się na nogi, zaciskając pięści tak, ze jego ciało drżało od tego.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Oh, czyżbym dotknął czułego punktu? - Szyderczy, pozbawiony warg uśmiech.

\- _Zamknij się_. Ostrzegam cię-

\- Nie, Harry Potterze, to ty uważaj to za ostrzeżenie. – Po raz kolejny poczucie spokoju rozpadło się, pozostawiając za sobą tylko agonię. Głowa Harry'ego eksplodowała, a kolana prawie się pod nim uginały, gdy Voldemort do niego podszedł. Sunął drapieżnie, bardziej jak dementor niż człowiek. - Trzymaj się z daleka od mojej głowy. Nie jesteś tu mile widziany.

\- Wierz mi - syknął Harry, mrużąc oczy - Nie robię tego celowo.

\- Cóż, to nie jest wina Lorda Voldemorta.

\- To twój sen!

Ręka zacisnęła się wokół gardła Harry'ego, z powodu braku różdżki i - znowu poczuł to ciepło. Bez ostrzeżenia. Harry niemal się w nim rozpłynął - Voldemort cofnął się o kilka kroków, puszczając go jakby był zbyt odpychający, aby go dotknąć.

Słychać było tylko ich oddechy.

-Czym ty jesteś? - powiedział Voldemort zimniej i bardziej szorstko niż kiedykolwiek. - Jak ty to robisz?

Jak to się mogło dziać? Dlaczego był teraz w śnie Voldemorta, skoro wcześniej się to nie zdarzało? Czy opętanie coś zmieniło? Zostawiło coś po sobie? Byli tak blisko, ich umysły owinęły się wokół bardziej niż kiedykolwiek...i połączenie zawsze było między nimi.

Wyglądało na to, że rosło w siłę z każdym mijającym rokiem.

...czy Voldemort myślał, że to on powodował to ciepło? Czy tak było? Harry nie miał pojęcia.

Ale wyglądało na to, że oboje byli tak samo zagubieni w tym, co się działo, co było trochę pocieszające. W dziwny sposób.

Ale tym, co Harry wiedział było to, że miał już dość uczucia bezradności...więc się uśmiechnął.

\- Chciałbyś się dowiedzieć? Może jestem przeznaczony...- pozwolił by domysły zawisły w powietrzu. Oczy Voldemorta zwęziły się na wspomnienie o Przepowiedni. Harry wyczuł w powietrzu błysk strachu i był on absolutnie odurzający.

Niebo na zewnątrz pociemniało do nieprawdopodobnego poziomu przez zadumaną burze umysłu Czarnego Pana.

Harry słyszał hałaśliwe zawodzenie, które stawało się coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze jak syrena przeciwlotnicza. Ostrzeżenie o zawirowaniach w umyśle Voldemorta.

Sierociniec wokół nich, zaczął rozpadać się w pył, tak jakby sen powoli niszczał i wypalał się na brzegach. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się; apatia znikła. W jej miejsce, w miejsce wypełnione ciemnością, którą zostawił po sobie Syriusz, gdzie lepiej było kompletnie nic nie czuć, pojawiła się krew przepełniona przerażeniem.

Odsunął się od Voldemorta, ale te krwiste oczy wciąż go paliły, gdy odwrócił wzrok, a głowa zaczęła pulsować.

Teraz wszystko zmieniło się w pustkowie, spalone i spustoszone, ziemia osuwała mu się spod rąk i nóg i - to był tylko sen! To był tylko sen! Ale Harry instynktownie walczył, aby stanąć na ziemi. Serce energicznie pompowało krew, powodując mdłości.

\- Przepraszam! Przepraszam, uspokój się!

Rzucił się do Voldemorta, nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru w tej sprawie, gdyż wszystko inne było palone przez siłę umysłu mężczyzny. Wewnętrzne samo trawiące się szaleństwo. Trzymał się kurczowo Voldemorta, będąc przygotowanym na ból z zaciśniętymi powiekami i...

Ból tam był. Ale im dłużej trzymał, tym bardziej był zmieniał się w to poczucie kompletności. Nie rozumiał tego - ale bardziej się obawiał, że to może być ta przepowiedziana mu moc.

Jasne - następnym razem, gdy spotka Voldemorta, poza głową tego dupka, po prostu wyściska go na śmierć!

Po chwili, powoli spojrzał w górę.

Voldemort przyglądał mu się, bez absolutnie żadnego wyrazu na twarzy. Harry chciał sprawdzić, czy grunt pod nogami wrócił do normy, ale nie mógł zmusić się, by odwrócić wzrok.

Mroczny czarodziej był tylko trochę mniej przerażający mentalnie niż w swojej fizycznej postaci.

Magia owinęła się wokół niego, pozornie niewinna w swojej ciemności, uwodzicielska i kusząca.

\- W takim razie znasz Przepowiednię?

Usta Harry'ego natychmiast wyschły.

-...er, nie. Została rozbita, pamiętasz?

\- Jakie kłamstwa, Harry - zanucił miękko, a Harry cofnął się o sekundę za późno, gdy teraz w jego głowie rozbrzmiały alarmowe dzwony. - Powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej i nie kłamać Lordowi Voldemortowi.

Obudź się. Obudź się. Obudź się _proszę_.

* * *

Obudził się w przepoconej pościeli i z piekącym bólem w czole.

Sytuacja z Harrym Potterem była niepokojąca, coraz bardziej kłopotliwa z dnia na dzień.

Od czasu opętania w Ministerstwie Magii ich umysły łączyły się z coraz większą regularnością - choć musieli spać w tym samym czasie. Lord Voldemort nie zaznaje zbyt dużo odpoczynku.

Najdziwniejszą rzeczą był ten spokój. Chwilowe poczucie całości, które przysporzyło go o większy i bardziej przerażający wstyd.

Jak chłopak, który nie sprawia mu niczego, poza kłopotami, może być w stanie dotykiem sprawić, że poczuje się bardziej szczęśliwy i kompletny niż w całym swoim życiu? Bezpieczny.

To było absolutnie obrzydliwe i tylko potwierdziło to, że Harry Potter zarówno zasłużył i musiał zostać całkowicie zniszczony. Żeby nie musiał przeciekać tym trującym niezadowoleniem i kwestionować samego siebie. By nie musiał przeżywać tego momentu klarowności, który po raz pierwszy tylko uwydatniał problem.

Oczywiście rzucił się w wir wściekłych i gorączkowych badań. Przejrzał różnego rodzaju książki o połączeniach psychicznych, próbując ustalić przyczynę piekielnej władzy tego dzieciaka nad nim. Dlaczego Potter, posiadający delikatny mózg owładnięty emocjami, całkowicie bez użycia żadnych umiejętności może obrócić przeciwko niemu jego własność tak łatwo, jakby to było oddychanie...

Nieunikniony wniosek był gorszy niż mógł sobie wyobrazić.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że był zaniepokojony.

Nastoletni chłopak wściekły i chwiejny z powodu żałoby był niebezpieczną rzeczą, ale apatyczny Harry Potter z powodu czystej intensywności swojej rozpaczy był bardziej śmiercionośny.

To czyniło go...lekkomyślnym, a po wydarzeniach w ministerstwie rozwaga była teraz najbardziej potrzebna.

Coś się tam wydarzyło, coś, co zmusiło Voldemorta do odwrotu i myśl o tym, do jakich wniosków mógł dojść Tom była przytłaczająca. To mogło wszystko zniszczyć, jeśli była, chociaż szansa, że stało się to, co myślał.

\- Chciałbyś mi, o czym powiedzieć, mój chłopcze?

Gdy Harry został wezwany jego twarz pozostała pusta, a nawet apatyczna i agresywna w stwierdzeniu, jak bardzo go "nie obchodzi" to, co miał mu do powiedzenia. Przez wzrok Harry'ego przebiegł cień, który spowodował, ze oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle.

\- Nie, proszę pana. Nic.

* * *

Prawdziwa psychiczna reakcja nie nadeszła do czasu, gdy wrócił na Privet Drive.

Zastanawiał się, czy powinien się martwić, że Voldemort może z nim rozmawiać nawet przez Bariery Krwi, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż blizna nie przestawała go piec od czasu snu, a Czarny Pan nie przybył, by go zamordować to znaczy, że był bezpieczny.

Członkowie Zakony, którzy byli na zewnątrz - tak jak by ich nie wiedział! - także nie wyglądali na zmartwionych.

Harry był wykończony. W dużej mierze unikał zapaścia w sen z powodu koszmarów o Syriuszu wpadającym za zasłonę i z powodu zagrożenia ponownego wciągnięcia do głowy Voldemorta.

Dni rozciągały się w nieskończoność, frustrując i paląc z chęci zrobienia czegoś, czegokolwiek. Palcami rozłożył papier, coś ścisnęło go mocno w gardle.

 _Wygląda na to, że połączenie między nami rośnie w siłę, Harry Potterze. Odpocznij._


	3. Chapter 3

Witam :) Po pierwsze chciałabym was bardzo przeprosić, za tak długa przerwę. Mam nadzieje, że wynagrodzę wam to tym rozdziałem. Miałam spore zamieszanie w życiu osobistym i tylko to mam na swoją obronę. Nie bijcie! :D

 **Niestety dalej nie zlazłam bety więc jeśli ktoś jest chętny bardzo proszę o kontakt.** Za błędy bardzo przepraszam i proszę o wyrozumiałość. :)

 **phantom** \- dziękuje za wenę i przepraszam za postój. Fick na razie się rozwija więc zobaczymy jak autorka wykreuje postacie. Osobiście jestem bardzo tego ciekawa bo autorka zazwyczaj pisze Tomarry. :) Jestem podekscytowana faktem, że tym razem jest to Voldemot we własnej osobie. Co do bety - ciągle szukam ^^

 **kajla** \- dziękuje za wyrozumiałość. Naprawdę nigdy jeszcze niczego nie tłumaczyłam. Mam nadzieje że faktycznie trochę wprawy i będę w tym coraz lepsza. Sama też jestem ciekawa co będzie dalej bo fick nie jest ukończony :)

 **Gościu -** przepraszam za wolne tłumaczenie. Ale choć bety jeszcze nie znalazłam to postanowiłam wziąć się za tłumaczenie. mam nadzieje że ci się spodoba. ^^

 **Panno Mi -** dziękuje za rady. Zawsze miło mi się czyta Twoje komentarza. Są bardzo pomocne. :) Bety niestety dalej nie znalazłam. Ale nie poddaje się ^^ Dziękuje za wskazanie błędów. Nie miałam jednak czasu na ich poprawienie, ale niebawem to zrobię. mam nadzieje, ze będę w tłumaczeniu choć w połowie tak dobra jak ty :) Dziękuje za miłe słowa.

 **voty** \- tak wiem nie popisałam się z ta przerwą. Mam nadzieje, że wynagrodzę ci to rozdziałem :)

 **Xylone -** właściwie to twój komentarz dzisiaj zachęcił mnie do pracy. Stokrotne dzięki. Potrzebowałam tej wiary :) Dziękuje tobie i wszystkim którzy we mnie wierzą. Przepraszam, że musieliście czekać. Co do fabuły, to także uważam, że śmierć Syriusza była takim przełomem w życiu Harry'ego. A Dumbledore nawet w kanonie nie był święty. Co zrobi Harry? Zobaczymy. :D

* * *

Oczywiście, teraz Harry nie miał zamiaru zasnąć.

Wszystko, co Voldemort chciał, żeby zrobił brzmiało bardzo podejrzanie i prawdopodobnie wcale nie było tak dobre dla jego zdrowia, jak sugerowało słowo "odpocznij".

Zrobił wszystko, co mógł, by nie zasnąć; przysiady, skoki, czytanie książek - _wszystko_.

Poważnie rozważał porozmawianie o tym z Zakonem, powiedzenie im, że dla dobra wojny nie powinien zasnąć.. ale nie chciał rozmawiać z Zakonem.

Nie chciał zobaczyć litości w ich oczach lub słyszeć ich kondolencji w związku ze śmiercią Syriusza. Nie chciał, by próbowali go rozweselić lub opowiadali o dobrych czasach i wybrykach. To tylko przypominało mu, że tych, o których byłe te opowieści już nie ma.

Poza tym, zaszłego lata żaden członek Zakonu nie uznał za stosowne powiedzieć mu cokolwiek, więc dlaczego on miałby powiedzieć im coś teraz? Nikt wcześniej nawet nie pomyślał, by wspomnieć mu o Przepowiedni. Tylko Syriusz mówił mu cokolwiek!

Bardzo chciał móc napisać do swojego Ojca Chrzestnego i poprosić o radę. Świat nie dzielił się na dobrych ludzi i Śmierciożerców, ale bycie w głowie Voldemorta ciągle brzmiało jak współudział w zbrodni.

W dodatku teraz też, nikt nie kłopotał się by mu o czymkolwiek powiedzieć. Nic przydatnego, nic co mogłoby mu pomóc. Nikt mu nawet nie dostarczył cholernej księgi zaklęć! Nawet Ron i Hermiona.

Odkładając żarty na bok, dlaczego Dumbledore nie próbował go niczego nauczyć? Potęga miłości była ogromna i w ogóle, ale zdolność do rzucania różdżką kuli ognia także brzmiała na użyteczną.

Udało mu się wytrzymać dość długo bez snu - ale ten nieubłaganie go uchwycił.

Oczy kuły go z wyczerpania, nie widział dobrze, a o prostym chodzie nawet nie było mowy.

Kiedy następnie był świadomy, że nie śpi i jednocześnie śpi, znalazł się...gdzie? Z bijącym w piersi sercem, Harry usiadł.

Teraz mógł łatwiej rozpoznać, że śni. A przynajmniej tak zakładał. Nigdy w życiu nie był w tak pięknym pokoju.

Promienie słońca wpadały do niego przez wielkie francuskie okna, za którymi można było zobaczyć ogród. Wbrew sobie, Harry podszedł do nich, ciągle ubrany w rzeczy, w których zasnął. Czuł bosymi stopami śliskie, wypolerowane drewno i miękkość dywanu.

To było tak różne od schludnych domków Privet Drive, od zwykłej Dursleyowskości w drugiej sypialni Dudley'a, która przypominała mu o tym co było wcześniej. O urodzinach i wakacjach, które w porównaniu z odrzuconymi skarbami Dudley'a były niczym, o komórce pod schodami, która była dla niego kiedyś całym światem.

To miejcie było przestrzenne i pełne światła.

\- Widzę, że podoba ci się pokój.

Ramiona Harry'ego zesztywniały. Skrzyżował ręce i odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem. Jak na kogoś kto musiał czekać trzy dni, wyglądał na zaskakująco cierpliwego. Wręcz denerwująco.

Harry przełknął ślinę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Czy to ważne? Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- W twoim pokoju - odpowiedział Czarny Pan - To wszystko może być twoje jeśli będziesz chciał.

To była ostatnia rzecz jakiej Harry się spodziewał. Zmrużył oczy. Mózg mu wirował z powodu całkowitego zmieszania.

\- Ale wyglądasz na zmęczonego, Harry. - kontynuował Voldemort, robiąc krok ku niemu. - Może chcesz coś do picia, albo usiąść?

\- Jestem w twojej głowie.

\- Pomyślałem, że uspokoi cię trochę podpora jaką oferuje. Tu jest przyjemniej. Mniej dezorientująco dla kogoś, kto nie jest przyzwyczajony do krajobrazu snu i psychicznej nawigacji.

\- A dlaczego - Harry zacisnął zęby - miałbyś być zainteresowany sprawianiem, żeby było to dla mnie _przyjemniejsze_? Nienawidzisz mnie. Próbowałeś mnie zabić od lat!

Twarz Voldemorta pozostała alarmująco pusta, nie do odczytania.

\- Okoliczności się zmieniły. Uznaj to próbę Lorda Voldemorta by być...hojnym. - Harry cofnął się, kiedy Mroczny Czarodziej zrobił krok ku niemu, ciągle oczekując, że iluzja pięknego pokoju rozpadnie się, znowu ukazując coś okropnego.

\- Nie jesteś również znany z ofiarowania mi hojności - warknął Harry - Nie podchodź.

...Voldemort kompletnie go zignorował i kontynuował nieubłaganie, aż plecy Harry'ego uderzyły w duże, szklane drzwi. Które, tak w ogóle, były zamknięte. To typowe, że Voldemort posiadał w swojej głowie zamknięte drzwi.

Harry prawie zamknął oczy, jak dziecko licząc, ze koszmar się skończy gdy je otworzy. Mimo tego, że brzydził się ukazaniem temu dupkowi strachu, zaczął szybko oddychać przez usta.

Kto mógł zapobiec zaśnięciu, nie mogąc używać magii? I jeszcze ten list, który spalił. Nie mógł więc go użyć go jako dowód grożenia mu. Niemal wyskoczył ze skóry gdy blade, pajęcze palce pogładziły go po włosach, odsuwając je z czoła i ukazując przeklętą bliznę.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że znów czuł to ciepło. Rozprzestrzeniało się gdy koncertował się na nim, przechodząc z jednego punktu do wszystkich nerwów w jego ciele. Zaschło mu w ustach.

Ból w piersi znowu zniknął i wszystkie inne cierpienia i kłopoty cofnęły się w głąb jego umysłu. Teraz Harry zmuszał się, by nie zamknąć oczu.

\- Hojność Lorda Voldemorta polega na tym, Harry Potterze...- bardzo miękki głos, jak na takiego potwora. - Przybądź do mnie, a ocalisz życie. Będziesz je wiódł tutaj. Nikt nie będzie musiał zginąć, chroniąc cię. Żadnych tarczy dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył. - mruknął Voldemort - Ale jeśli odmówisz... - ich oczy spotkały się i Harry ledwo mógł słyszeć cokolwiek poza dzwonieniem w uszach. Czuł nacisk palców na swojej szczęce. - Każde stworzenie, które będzie trzymać cię z daleka ode mnie, zginie. Zabije każdego kogo kochasz bez litości czy wahania, a ty staniesz się więźniem w pokoju w który ledwie będzie wystarczająco miejsca byś mógł stać.

Harry patrzył na niego, czując żółć podchodzącą mu do gardła. Dziwnie było czuć przyjemność w tym dotyku, czule gładzącym go pogłowie i skórze. Wiedział, że Voldemort używał tego świadomie.

Sprawiając, że Harry'emu trudniej było zebrać myśli, gdy wszystko czego chciał to tylko nie musieć przestać czuć bycia kompletnym.

Wściekłość ropalia się gorącem w jego brzuchu.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że poddam się dla ciebie? - odpowiedział.

Voldemort oczywiście kłamał. Musiał. Nie o swoich groźbach, ale o fakcie, że zrobiłoby różnicę to, czy Harry oddałby się w ręce Mrocznego Lorda. Voldemort nie znał hojności czy litości i Harry bardzo wątpił, że by mu ją okazał.

Nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale mógł stwierdzić, że wszytko co Voldemort powiedział lub chciał od niego było podejrzane. Nawet jeśli teraz oczy Harry'ego chciały uciec w głąb głowy z tego osobliwego poczucia szczęścia i nie było dla niego ucieczki od tego ataku spokoju.

\- Radziłbym ci się dobrze nad tym zastanowić. - powiedział Voldemort - Lord Voldemort nie oferuje drugich szans.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - zapytał Harry wznosząc podbródek - Chcesz żebym zginął, więc dlaczego miałbyś darować mi życie? Co u diabła ma znaczyć, że "okoliczności się zmieniły"?

Samo opętanie lub nieudane opętanie nie mogły tego sprawić, prawda? Musi chodzić o coś więcej. Jeśli już, natychmiastowa reakcja Voldemorta na zdolność Harry'ego do wnikania do umysłu Czarnego Pana była jeszcze większym powodem do zamordowania go, a nie zabiegnięciu temu. Voldemort _nie chciał_ go w swoich snach...

Ciepło? Voldemort również nie wydawał się nim zainteresowany.

\- Jeśli dalej będziesz mi się sprzeciwiał będę robił najgorsze rzeczy, jakie możesz sobie wyobrazić w twoim imieniu. - Teraz w tonie Voldemorta pojawił się cień zniecierpliwienia. Pieszczotliwy uścisk zacisnął się i Harry poczuł w głowie pierwsze oznaki bólu.

\- A ja myślę, że Lord Voldemort jest zbyt dumny, by robić coś w imieniu innym niż swoje. - warknął Harry zanim mógł się powstrzymać.

\- A ty może nie jesteś, aż takim bohaterem jakim chcesz by wszyscy myśleli, że jesteś, skoro chcesz by twoi ukochani cierpieli z powodu twej głupoty. - powiedział Czarny Pan. Wypluł słowo "ukochani" jakby to była najgorsza klątwa na świecie. - Ale poradziłeś sobie z dominacją mojej Czarnej Magii raczej dobrze. Jesteśmy do siebie podobni, mój skarbie. Lord Voldemort teraz to widzi.

To była ostatnia rzecz jaką Harry chciał usłyszeć. Nie chciał słuchać o podobieństwach między nimi, choć słowa, które usłyszał podczas drugiego roku od Toma Riddle'a stawały się coraz bardziej prawdziwe.

Decyzje...to decyzje ich różniły. Torturowanie Bellatrix to nie to samo! Ona na to zasłużyła! zabiła Syriusza!

\- Twój _skarbie_? - Harry prawie chciał się zaśmiać po raz pierwszy odkąd Syriusz zginął. Śmiać w straszny, histeryczny sposób. Może szaleństwo naprawdę było zaraźliwe. - Nie jestem twoim skarbem, nigdy nie chciałem być bohaterem, a ty i tak zabijesz wszystkich o których się troszczę nawet jeśli do ciebie przyjdę.

Mocno odepchnął Voldemorta - i piękny pokój znów zaczął się chwiać. Niestabilny sen, a Harry nie wiedział, który z nich go teraz kontroluje.

Przestrzeń, której tak pragnął Harry, zamykała się i ciemniała - szkło stawało się zakurzone, a na ścianach pojawiły się pajęczyny.

\- Przyszedłem na twoje żądanie do ministerstwa - syknął Harry, zbliżając się bez zastanowienia - I ludzie zginęli.

Nie ważne co robił, nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, lub troszczył, czuł, że nie mógł wygrać. Im bardziej się starał, tym bardziej to bolało. Chciał po prosty by przestało boleć.

Voldemort przechylił głowę, zdaniem Harry'ego bardziej gadzio niż ludzko.

Twarz Harry'ego była zaczerwieniona. Przeciwieństwo białej, kamiennej twarzy. Zimnej i nieubłaganej. Harry tego nienawidził. Czuł pędzącą przez jego ciało krew, gotująca się tuż pod powierzchnią skóry.

Chciał zniszczyć tą twarz wyrażającą protekcjonalną pogardę, zatrzymać groźby i mieć siłę, która pozwoli mu nie być przez nie dotkniętym. Pragnął wiedzieć, że może chronić tych, których chce chronić. Zobaczyć krwawiącego Voldemorta, który tym razem byłby zraniony zamiast innych. Patrzeć jak spokój mężczyzny zostanie rozszarpywany tak, jak jego sny.

W zakamarkach umysłu słyszał szept zaklęcia- _Crucio._ By uzewnętrznić ból, który czuł w brzuchu, przelać go do czegoś poza nim samym. Do tego czarodzieja, który naprawdę na to zasłużył. Który był powodem bólu.

Te oczy paliły go, zbyt dobrze wiedząc o jego mrocznych pragnieniach.

\- **Zawsze dostaje to, co jest moje, Harry Potterze. Sugeruje przyjąć moje miłosierdzie póki jeszcze możesz - masz dwa tygodnie.**

Tym razem to Voldemort zniknął...a piękna iluzja wraz z nim. Harry został sam w zimnie i ciemności, walcząc by wydostać się na powierzchnie.

* * *

\- Harry! Potter- na miłość boską!

Harry jęknął budząc się. Zamrugał widząc wszytko niewyraźnie. Na nosie miał rozbite okulary. Nad nim stał Moody marudząc i pacami za ramię. Harry'emu przywiodło to na myśl stalową pułapkę. Moody potrząsnął nim.

Harry natychmiast zszedł na ziemię. Jego koszula była wilgotna od potu i... krwi. Otarł z lepkiej cieczy swoją twarz. Czoło ciągle pulsowało bólem, a blizna paliła.

Spodziewał się uderzenia w wezgłowie swojego łóżka, ale...był na zewnątrz. Kiedy u diabła wyszedł na zewnątrz?

Czuł mokrą od rosy trawę pod stopami.

\- Co się stało?

\- Mieliśmy ciebie o to zapytać - warknął Moody. Elektryzujące niebieskie oko wydawało się wdzierać do jego duszy.

\- Ty...lunatykowałeś. - powiedziała Tonks. Jej ton sugerował jednak coś więcej, ale to samo sugerowała także krew na jego twarzy. - Sycząc. jak wąż.

Sycząc. Wnętrzności Harry'ego zacisnęły się.

Nie mógł zdecydować, co było gorsze - litość w ich oczach, czy to. Harry przełknął ślinę, a jego myśli pędziły.

\- Więc? - naciskał Moody - Co się dzieje, chłopcze?

 _Mam sny o Lordzie Voldemortcie._

 _Miałem właśnie pogawędkę z naszym przyjacielskim sąsiadem, Czarnym Panem._

 _Chce bym do niego przyszedł. Powiedział, ze jestem jego. Myślę, że nie próbuje mnie już zabić._

 _-_ Myślę, że Voldemort planuje zaatakować Bariery Krwi.

I nagle każdy cal Harry'ego wysilał się, by je opuścić.


End file.
